New Students
by NewYorkGurl25
Summary: Link family are reveled
1. Prologue: New Students

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hairspray Cast or Gilmore Girls or A Walk to Remember except for Georgiana Larkin-Wakefield, Brooke Larkin-Wakefield, Jake Potter-Burnett, James Hunter, Suki Wakefield, Analiese Larkin, Austin Bolton, Cameron Bolton, Nikki Bolton, Daniel Watson, Brittany Mei, Hayden Cameron, Esme Du Grey.

Pairings: Link/Tracy, Georgiana/Tristan, Brooke/Cameron, Rory/Logan, Penny/Seaweed, Wilbur/Edna, Steph/Colin, Nikki/Austin, Jake/James, Esme/Brad, Lou Ann/ Jesse, Landon/Jamie etc.

Prologue: One day at school:After the Miss Hairspray Pageant. Link's Home-room

Link, Seaweed, Brad, IQ, Sketch, Jesse, Mikey, Paulie, Bix, Fender, Duane, Jermaine, Joey, Tyrone were sitting in their home-room waiting for the girls. The Girls consist of Tracy, Penny, Shelley, Lou Ann, Noreen, Doreen, Tammy, Brenda, Darla, Vicky, Becky, Amber.

(Enter New People)

" Hello may I help you" says the teacher

"Hi my family and friends are here to study but I am here for the dance choreographer for the Corny Collins show." says Georgiana

"What are your names" the teacher replied

"I am Georgiana Larkin-Wakefield, my sister Brooke Larkin-Wakefield, my best friends Jake Potter-Burnett and James Hunter, my daughter Suki Wakefield, and my cousin Analiese Larkin" replied Georgiana

"Wow nice to meet you" says the teacher

(Turns to the Class)

" Class I would like to introduce you to some people" says the teacher

(Whilst the teacher was talking Brad says to Link "Link isn't that Gigi and Indiana over there" "What, yeah")

( Back to the teacher)

" This is (Link puts his hand up), Mr Larkin what is it" says the teacher

" May I introduce to the class as they my cousins and friends" said Link

" Ok, Mr Larkin will introduce you to them" said the teacher.

(Link turns to the class)

" Hi everyone, this is my cousins Miss Brooke Larkin-Wakefield; Miss Georgiana Larkin-Wakefield; Miss Suki Wakefield, my god-daughter; Miss Analiese Larkin, my baby sister; my oldest friends Mr James Hunter and Mr Jake Potter-Burnett"

(takes a breath)

" Georgiana is almost 21, James and Lorelai are age, Jake is 19, my sister is 2 almost 3 and my god-daughter is almost 1" said Link

"Thanks Mr Larkin for that introduction" says the teacher

After Class:-

"Gigi what are you and Kenzie doing here" Link asked

"Corny asked us to come back, something about needing a choreographer" replied Georgiana

"Oh my gosh that awesome, let me introduce you to the gang" says Link (turns to the gang)

"Guys and Gals this is Georgiana, Brooke, Jakes, James, Analiese, Suki; Gigi, Kenzie, Jake, James, Anna, Brie-Brie this is Amber Von Tussle, Shelley Johnson, Lou Ann Granger, Noreen and Doreen O'Donnell, Tammy Turner, Brenda Scott, Becky Swan, Vicky Lamb, Darla White, IQ Williams, Fender Stevens, Sketch Tucker, Joey Radcliffe, Mikey Jones, Tyrone, Paulie Devon, Duane, Jermaine, Bix Matthews, Jesse Wylde, Seaweed Stubbs, Penny Pingleton, and my baby doll Miss Tracy Turnblad and you know Brad" says Link

"Nice to meet you all"says Georgiana

"Same here"says Tracy

(they turn to Brad)

"Jackson , wow you have grown gorgeous since we left" says Brooke

" Ha-ha Indiana" says Brad

"Serious Babe, you have" says Georgiana

" Thanks Gigi" says Brad

"Hey that is my nickname Brad" says Link

"Sorry Link"said Brad

"You better not use Ana, Ria, Baby Ria, Aine, Lils, Lil but anything else is fine" says Link

"Why not those names" says Brad

"Ana is her sister nickname, Ria is Jake and James nickname, Baby Ria is Logan and company, Lils is Cameron nickname, Lil is Austin and Nikki nickname, Aine is Corny nickname" says Link " How about Aimi means beautiful love in Japanese" said Brad

"I am sure that is fine, better check with her"says Link

"here they come" Brad replied.

With the girls;-

" Ana are you sure that you are ready for a relationship after what happened a month ago for Suki and you" Brooke asked

" I am fine, I have you, Li, Jay, Jamie, Co, Logan, Rory, Finn, Colin, Cam, Austin, Niks, Tris, Esme and Steph. Landon, James looking after me" replied Georgiana

" ok if you sure"says Brooke

" I am, I would not tell you I am if I am not" replied Georgiana

(walking over to the boys)

" Hey Jackson, Link we thought we would chat with you before my fabulous cousin has to run out to his girl"said Brooke

"Ha-ha Kenzie, lets walk I want to find out why you looked afraid walking over to us" replied Link

"Ok" said Brooke

(With Brad and Gigi)

" So Brad how is your love-life"asked Gigi

"Not good at the moment, I am waiting for my soul-mate" said Brad

"Oh that is sweet" replied Gigi

(Gigi starts to cry)

" Hey don't cry Aimi it is you, you see I have had a crush on you since you were on the Corny Collins and then I pretended that I was over you when we all found out that you and Corny were together and had a daughter" explained Brad

(Gigi looked shocked)

"What you knew"said Gigi

" Yeah only Link and me though, no-one else but would you be my gal"asked Brad

" I would love to but I need to tell you something that might put off me for good"said Gigi

"Never" replied Brad

" The truth is that I have a fiancé and also Corny is Liliya's adopted dad as Liliya real dad left me when he found out he had knocked me up via a rape"explained Gigi

" Oh Aimi I am sorry about that, but also I should not have tried anything but we still friends"asked Brad

" yeah and I am over the whole situation, well last month the father came back and is wanting custody over Suki and he beats me up over it that is why we are all here" explained Gigi

" Well if he comes near you here; he have me, Corny, Link, IQ, Fender, Seaweed, Duane, Jermaine, Sketch, Mikey, Paulie, Jesse, Bix, Joey, Tyrone to help you as well as Jake, James, Logan, Rory, Finn, Colin, Steph, Indie, Cameron, Austin, Nikki, May-belle, Amber, Tracy, Landon. Jamie etc."replied Brad

"Thanks" said Gigi

(kiss on the cheek)

(over with Link and Brooke)

" Cous why were you so afraid when you and Gigi walked over to Brad and me"asked Link

"Umm I can't tell you" said Brooke

(receives a text from Georgiana saying "you can tell Link, Brad knows so tell him and he can help us tell the rest")

"Ana says I can tell you" replied Brooke

"Ok" said Link

" You know that Corny is Gabs adopted father"questioned Brooke

"yeah" replied Link

"Well Daniel the real father left her when he knocked her up via a rape, then last month had the decency to come to us with a court order for custody" said Brooke

"What no, does Corny know" asked Link

"yes that is why he asked our family, Jake, James etc. to come here where we are safe" replied Brooke

"Does Cam know" asked Link

"No Link, it would kill him if he found out about this" replied Brooke

"why" Link replied

"Cam has always protected Ana and me from Daniel even though he is his half-cousin" said Brooke

"Poor Cam" replied Link

" yeah and because Ana did not agree with it he has started to beat her up" answered Brooke

"Who has" asked Link

"Daniel" answered Brooke

"What, is Cam coming as well" replied Link

"yeah" replied Brooke

"good" said Link

"oh and Cameron is my boyfriend for the last 4 months" replied Brooke

"wow, he is not like Daniel" asked Link

"Nope he is a bit like you and Jake" said Brooke

"Wow I like to give him the talk Lol" joked Link

"yeah, let us go over to Brad and Ana to give help and support when she talks to the rest" said Brooke

"yeah" replied Link

(Walks over to Brad and Gigi, Link gives Gigi a hug and whispers in her ear)

"Gigi your worth millions more that him, even though it was the wrong way to get pregnant, it is not your fault, the court can tell that Brie has been brought up well and protected" whispered Link

"Thanks" Gigi said

"No problem. Let us go and tell the rest" Link replied


	2. Chapter 1: Free Period

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hairspray Cast or Gilmore Girls or A Walk to Remember except for Georgiana Larkin-Wakefield, Brooke Larkin-Wakefield, Jake Potter-Burnett, James Hunter, Suki Wakefield, Analiese Larkin, Austin Bolton, Cameron Bolton, Nikki Bolton, Daniel Watson, Brittany Mei, Hayden Cameron, Esme Du Grey.

Pairings: Link/Tracy, Georgiana/Tristan, Brooke/Cameron, Rory/Logan, Penny/Seaweed, Wilbur/Edna, Steph/Colin, Nikki/Austin, Jake/James, Esme/Brad, Lou Ann/ Jesse, Landon/Jamie etc.

Chapter 1: Free Period.

(The rest of the gang are waiting in free period, the girls turn to the boys)

"Hey Boys did any of you see Brad, Link or the new kids expect James, Jake, Suki and Analiese" asked the girls

"Nope, not in any of our classes this morning" replied the boys

" That is unusual for Link not to turn up" said the girls

" Girls, look no further Link, Brad and the new kids have entered the room" answered the boys

(Link, Brad, Georgiana, Brooke walk over )

" Hey People we have something to talk to you about regarding why my cousins are here, J and James get the girls to Steph and Rory, they are next door, they also have free period" said Link

" Ok Analiese, Gabi go and see Aunty Rory and Steph" said Gigi

(Logan, Finn, Colin enter the room by passing Jake and James)

" We will be back, don't start" said Jake and James

"Baby Ria are you ok, we heard Cam told us, he is coming in with Jake and James" asked Logan

"Yeah Logan" replied Gigi

(Enter James, Jake, Cameron)

"Lils are you ok, Mei are you ok baby" asked Cam

" Cam we are fine now, but we need to tell the others" replied Brooke

(Georgiana, Logan, Finn, Colin, Cameron, Brooke turn to face the rest of Link's friends:- Link, Brad, Georgiana, Brooke, Cameron, Logan, Finn, Colin, Jake and James)

(Link takes a breath)

"Look guys and gals what you about to hear may make you cry or be angry but do not say anything until we are finished ok" asked Link

" Yes" replied the gang

" Lets get started, Ana ready " asked Brooke

"yeah" replied Gigi

" Ok you know that Suki is Link's god daughter, she is also my daughter, my boyfriend at the time is her real father but he"

(Gigi burst out in silent tears, Link took over whilst Brad pulls her to him as a friend, Cameron does the same with Brooke)

" He knocked her up via a rape and now has come back with a court order for custody and he beats her up as well" Link continues.

(Georgiana and Brooke cry more into Brad and Cameron's chest; the girls are in tears, boys are angry and speechless)

" Look the reason I told you was because that is why they are here; Corny thought it would be better for them here and I agree plus if he comes he knows he is not going to win" said Link

" How old is Suki" asked Tammy

"Tammy we know how old she is, she is almost one" Brad replied sarcastically

"Thanks I just need to know again to figure out why he wants her now, and not when he found out" replied Tammy

"It is okay Tammy, you do not have to explain yourself" replied Gigi

(Teacher walks in with a new student, Everyone sits behind their desk, expect: Georgiana, Brooke, Cameron, Jake, James who are sitting by the far wall in a semi- circle) (Logan and Company head to their free period)

" Class I would like to introduce you to Austin Bolton, Cameron's Brother" said the teacher

" Hey Austin" says the class

" Go and sit with your brother and friends" said the teacher

(Austin runs over to them)

"Austin we thought you were Daniel for a second" said Cam

" Sorry, yeah he here I thought I should warn you as Logan, Finn, Colin, Rory and Steph have him in their free period" answered Austin

"Aus are you telling us that Lils ex is in Logan class now" replied Cam

" yep" replied Austin

" Damn, Link and Brad better not meet him or hell will break loose, you know how Lincoln is with Georgiana and Suki" said Brooke

" Yeah" agreed Cameron

"Damn it he just entered the room" Jake said

(Teacher gets their attention again)

"Hello Class, Mr Watson would like to talk to you" told the teacher

" Hey my name is really Daniel, Cam should know as he is my cousin" said Daniel

" I maybe your half-cousin but I know your plan and it is not going to happen ever, Lincoln this is your god-daughter's blood father have fun talking to him but I am done with him" said Cameron

"Daniel" asked Gigi

"Georgiana what are you doing here" replied Daniel

"I work here but I know what you are up to and you will never win" said Gigi

" Oh really" answered Daniel

" Yeah because unlike you I have evidence and it is going to be yours versus everyone ie: Brooke, Lincoln, James, Jake, Cameron, Austin, Nikki, Tristan, Esme, Logan, Finn, Colin, Steph, Rory, Colin, Brad, Amber, Penny, Seaweed, my parents, Maybelle, Corny, Tracy, Lou-Ann, Fender etc" said Gigi

" yeah whatever" replied Daniel

"Link come here" asked Gigi

(Link walks over)

"This is Daniel Cous" said Gigi

" Hi Daniel you may think that you can get away with whatever you doing to Gigi but your mistaken, the cops are on their way" said Link

"Yeah like I believe you" Daniel answered sarcastically

"Well seeing as it reads on the letter Gigi got that if you want to win the case of custody then you have to be in no contact with Suki and Georgiana at any time until the court order but I have believe you have broken that rule" replied Link

"I am going" replied Daniel

"Run away you won't get away, oh before you go Watson where is Nikki seeing as you have been following my wife" asked Austin

"Umm don't know Austin" says Daniel

(Runs out, bumping into Nikki and the twins)

(Enter Nikki and the twins)

"Austin there you are" said Nikki

"Niks you brought Brittany Mei and Hayden Cameron with you" replied Austin

"Yep" Nikki answers

(Gigi notices Brittany and Hayden)

"Brit" says Gigi

"Aunty Brooke, Aunty Aine, Uncle James, Jake, Cam" replied Brittany

"Wow my god-daughter sure has grown Niks" said Gigi

"Thanks Lil" replied Nikki

"No problem Niks" says Gigi

"Sorry about the idiot" says Nikki

"it is ok Niks" replied Gigi

" I have got my dad, he is the best lawyer he has offered to represent you" says Nikki

" Really" asked Gigi

(Nikki nods her head)

"Thanks Nikki" says Gigi

(Hugs her)

(Turns to the others) (Bell rings)


	3. Chapter 2: Prom Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hairspray Cast or Gilmore Girls or A Walk to Remember except for Georgiana Larkin-Wakefield, Brooke Larkin-Wakefield, Jake Potter-Burnett, James Hunter, Suki Wakefield, Analiese Larkin, Austin Bolton, Cameron Bolton, Nikki Bolton, Daniel Watson, Brittany Mei, Hayden Cameron, Esme Du Grey.

Pairings: Link/Tracy, Georgiana/Tristan, Brooke/Cameron, Rory/Logan, Penny/Seaweed, Wilbur/Edna, Steph/Colin, Nikki/Austin, Jake/James, Esme/Brad, Lou Ann/ Jesse, Landon/Jamie etc.

Chapter 2: Prom Talk at Lunch ( see link to all the dresses on my link)

" Hey lets not let this morning put us in a mood" says Link

" Yeah lets change the subject who of the girls are you boys taking to the prom" asked Brad

"Umm do not know yet" replied the boys

" Actually let us see the couples:- Georgiana & Tristan; Seaweed & Penny; Cameron & Brooke; Austin & Nikki; Tracy & Link; Steph & Colin; Rory & Logan; Amber & Duane; Lou-Ann & Jesse" said Finn

"Hey Jake and I are a couple" questioned James

" Yeah we know James but you can not go together here for some reason" says Link

(Girls Left:- Tammy, Shelley, Becky, Vicky, Darla, Brenda, Doreen, Noreen, Esme. Boys Left:- Joey, Finn, Jermaine, Fender, Bix, Tyrone, Sketch, Paulie, Mikey, IQ, James, Jake and Brad)

"Oh right here it is :- Tammy & IQ; Shelley & Joey; Brenda & Mikey; Doreen & Paulie; Noreen & Sketch; Becky & James; Vicky & Jake; Darla & Fender; Finn & Rosemary; Tyrone & Heather; Jermaine & Carla; Brad & Esme" says Link

"Wow Link toy are smart" says Brad

"Thanks Brad" replied Link

(Brad Laughs)

(The girls discuss dresses:- (. Noreen and Doreen Pink and Blue)

(. Esme Lemon)

. Penny Emerald Green

. Lou-ann Apricot

. Midnight Blue Brooke

. Mint Green and Lemon Shelley

. Darla Red Hot

. Vicky Midnight Blue

. Nikki Turquoise

. Becky Turquoise

. Tammy Petrol Blue

. Amber Baby Blue

. Tracy Baby Blue

. Brenda Lemon Drop

. Steph Lavender

. Georgiana Pale Yellow

. Rory Baby Blue

. Brie Sky Blue

.Analiese yellow

With the Boys:-

"Okay let us get the girls before they start their wedding planning" said Link jokingly

"Very funny Lincoln" said Tracy, overheard him say it to Brad

"I was serious" argued Link, trying not to laugh

"You are an idiot Linky" said Analiese

"Analiese never insult me with that name" replied Link

"Lincoln Zachary- Hayden Larkin are you trying to make Liese cry" said Gigi

"No" replied Link

"Well you have" said Gigi

(Runs and Hugs his little sister)

"Anabubbles your brother is an idiot, I love the name" said Link

"You are an idiot Link if you really think I was upset with you, I was crying because of how you and the boys insulted the girls because they were discussing their dresses not wedding planning" said Analiese

"Oh sorry girls, baby doll" apologises Link

" Yeah sorry" replied the boys

" Hey let us forget it as it is time for class" said Brooke

(They all walked to their lessons)


	4. Chapter 3: Tristan, Esme, Landon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hairspray Cast or Gilmore Girls or A Walk to Remember except for Georgiana Larkin-Wakefield, Brooke Larkin-Wakefield, Jake Potter-Burnett, James Hunter, Suki Wakefield, Analiese Larkin, Austin Bolton, Cameron Bolton, Nikki Bolton, Daniel Watson, Brittany Mei, Hayden Cameron, Esme Du Grey.

Pairings: Link/Tracy, Georgiana/Tristan, Brooke/Cameron, Rory/Logan, Penny/Seaweed, Wilbur/Edna, Steph/Colin, Nikki/Austin, Jake/James, Esme/Brad, Lou Ann/ Jesse, Landon/Jamie etc.

Chapter 3:- Tristan, Esme and Landon make apperance

(Link, Daniel, Georgiana, Brooke, Brad and company are in their Latin Class. Logan, Rory, Finn, Austin, Colin, Nikki, Cameron, Steph, Rose are in the Latin Class also.)

(Boy and girl enter the room) (Teacher spots them)

"Hello may we help you" asked the teacher

"Hi I am sorry to barge in , but I would like to have a few words wit Mr Daniel Watson" replied the boy

"Well you can do it here, we all know what has been going on" said Link

"Ok for those of you who do not know me I am Lieutenant Tristan DuGrey, this is my sister Miss Esme DuGrey, we are family to Miss Georgiana Larkin-Wakefield and Miss Suki Wakefield" says Tristan.

(Gigi and Brooke notice them and run over to them)

"Hey DuGrey what you are doing here" says Brooke

"Hey Brooke are you okay" asked Tristan

(Brooke notices Tristan and Georgiana eye contact)

"Yeah I am okay, Esme let us leave the lovebirds" replied Brooke

"Haha Sister" says Gigi sarcastically

"Sorry Ana" apologises Brooke

(Brooke and Esme leave Tristan and Gigi alone, the rest of the class are busy working)

"Tris what are you doing here darlin" asked Gigi

"Lila, Babes I am here, one as your fiancé, two as your and Brooke's bodyguard since Daniel has broken the rules" answered Tristan

(Kisses her)

(Suki spots Tristan)

"Papa" shouted Suki, running to Tristan

"Ella, sweetie" answered Tristan, picking up Suki and places her on his lap

(Back with the teacher and the rest of the class)

"Well we would like to say nice to meet you Mr and Miss DuGrey" says the teacher

"Nice meet you" replied Esme and Tristan

"Tris where is my adopted brother and bestfriend Landon" asked Gigi

" He is on his way, he had to see Jamie but he says he going to have words with the guy who treated his Lil sister the way he did" replied Tristan

"Really he doesn't have too" replied Gigi

(Enters Landon Carter)

(Gigi spots him)

"Landon" shouted Gigi, running to him

"Lalita, Babes how are you" asked Landon picking her up

"I am good now that my brother and fiancé are here with me" replied Gigi

"Well I am glad sister, that you are good" replied Landon

"What about you, Tris told me you want to see Jamie at the hospital" asked Gigi

" I am fine, I live" replied Landon

"Come here, Love you bro" says Gigi

"Love you too sis" replied Landon

"Landon do you think Jamie will be up for prom" questioned Gigi

"Maybe why" asked Landon

"We going dress shopping and I thought I buy her one" replied Gigi

"Cool, yeah she would love that, Thanks sis" replied Landon

"No problem bro" says Gigi

(With the others)

"Who is that" asked Link

"That is Landon Carter, are childhood neighbour and adopted brother" replied Brooke

"Ah that is amazing" says Link

"Who is the boy and girl that you hugged" asked Tracy

"Oh that is Tristan who is Gigi Fiance and Esme his sister" answered Brooke

"Wow, she is engaged, how long" asked Tammy

" Yeah, being for a year now" replied Brooke.


End file.
